


First Snow

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Snow, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wakes in time for the first snow.  Too bad he can't get back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).



> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/61672.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/73946.html).

Mikey woke with a start. Nothing was loud, and after a check out the window, that was exactly why he woke up. A layer of snow had covered the roads made damp by earlier rain, and the splashes of cars was replaced by the crunch of tires. It would all be slush before long, ugly and dirty. But just then, peeking out the window, it was soft and white and pretty.

And Mikey couldn't get back to sleep.

He paced the kitchen for a few minutes, watching snowflakes out the window. Turned on a couple minutes of late-night infomercials. And when he got bored and crawled into bed again, he rolled around and made the frame squeak.

"Mikey?"

Gerard, complete with half-open eyes and mussed hair, had his head inside Mikey's door.

"Were you asleep?" Mikey whispered. It was too quiet to speak louder.

He shook his head. "Working. You were up?"

Mikey nodded. "Can't sleep."

Gerard slipped into the room, tripping for a second over the hole in the bottom of his zombie pajama pants. Mikey held up his comforter, and as Gerard laid down, he slung an arm over Mikey. Mikey hugged it.

"It's snowing," Mikey said quietly.

Gerard parted the curtains with his free hand. "Wow, yeah."

Mikey stared out the window. As he drifted back to sleep, feeling Gerard's warmth and listening to the rise and fall of his breaths, he smiled.

Perfect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] First Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549567) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
